


A True Gentleman [podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: A gentleman's name should only appear in the newspaper three times in his life: when he's born, when he gets married, and when he dies.





	A True Gentleman [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A True Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537765) by [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/pseuds/specialrhino). 

> Happy birthday specialrhino!!!

  


## Downloads

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/suu5rc28f3ok9r6/A_True_Gentleman_by_specialrhino.mp3) | **Size:** 29.12MB | **Duration: 33m45s**

## Cover Art & Editing

Provided by [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com)  



End file.
